Take Care of Yourself, For Me
by CelestialSilver358
Summary: NIck meets another Grimm who holds a secret from his past he knows nothing about and his future. OC/Nick/Juliette and mentions of Monroe/Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Set after S02e18 when Juliet told Nick to leave her alone. It's my first Grimm fanfic, I hope you like it! It was supposed to be a one shot but it turned out to be too long for a one-shot.

* * *

Nick was sitting alone at the bar in one of the pubs he and Hank frequented; he was in deep thought as he tried to replay the events that afternoon in the hospital.

"I need to stop seeing you: that was the only thing he heard Juliet utter and the rest was a blur. But those words were what hurt him the most. Hence, driving him to sit here alone on a Saturday night drinking his problems away.

He was oblivious of the people around him but as soon as he hailed the bartender for another round of beer, he felt the hair on his neck prickle and he looked up to survey the crowd. He didn't notice anything unusual around him but as he reached for the beer the bartender placed in front of him he caught a pair of piercing brown eyes looking straight at him; but as soon as their eyes met, the owner looked away. Nick blinked, he swore he felt a surge of familiarity course through him when their eyes met; he looked over at the bar again to where the owner of the brown eyes were sitting and saw the woman get up and leave. Before Nick realized what he was doing, he pulled out his wallet to pay for his drinks, grabbed his jacket on the stool next to him and walked out of the bar hoping to catch the girl but as soon as he got out, she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Nick? Are you listening?" Hank prodded his friend sitting in front of him at their desk in the precinct.

"Huh? What?" Nick asked looking at Hank and seeing him for the first time even though his friend had been talking to him for about half an hour.

"Listen man, I know you and Juliet are having troubles but you can't dwell on it alright?" Hank commented.

"Sorry, it's not that; I just didn't get that much sleep last night" Nick mentioned getting lost in his own thoughts once more. Truth was, he wasn't dwelling on Juliet at that time coz he had been hunted by a pair of piercing brown eyes since he saw them last night.

Nick's thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulders, it was Sgt. Wu, "Good morning detectives, the reports you requested last night just came in" he said handing Hank a folder. Nick looked up to see his partner to listen to the reports on the case they were working on when his friend tilted his head and motioned at the doodle Nick didn't realize he was making, "nice art" Hank said before turning to the folder he held.

Nick looked down and to his surprise; saw the same piercing brown eyed looking back at him from the paper he was clutching.

Hank's phone rang disrupting Nick's thoughts once more and his partner motioned for him to get up, "We got something" the other detective said and the two left the precinct.

* * *

"What do we have?" Hank asked Sgt. Francis when they got to the scene.

"Couple coms back from their vacation to find their house ransacked and a body in their living room," the officer replied handing the two detectives a pair of gloves.

Nick headed inside and saw the coroner hunched over a body.

"Do we know the cause of death?" he asked but the coroner didn't have to answer him, because as soon as the man turned, he saw a decapitated body in front of the other man.

"Never mind" Nick uttered crouching next to the body.

"Well we do know what killed him, but do we know how long he's been dead? Coz judging by the lack of smell I'm thinking this just happened?" Hank said

"Good morning detectives" the coroner greeted before answering, "well, judging from the liver temperature and the rigor of the body, I'm thinking this happened about 4-5 hours ago"

"It's only 9 am, so there's no chance we could get any witnesses then" Hank said with a sigh, pacing to look around the living room. "Anybody got an ID on this guy?" he continued.

"No sir" Sgt. Francis replied, "There's nothing on him except for that ring on his hand"

Nick move to look at the hand the cop mentioned taking his pen out to spread the fingers apart for a better look.

"Nick?" Hank asked after a while, seeing the look on his partner's face told him this isn't an ordinary case.

Nick looked up and Hank instantly got his answer; this was Grimm-related.

* * *

"What is it?" Hank asked as soon as the detectives got into their car and was out of earshot.

"A ripper" Nick answered

"You mean…" Hank asked and Nick nodded, "But I thought rippers were supposed to be well trained with hand-to-hand combat, who could do that to them?" Hank continued

"Well, except for a Grimm, nobody else I know" Nick replied.

"And you didn't do any of that?" Hank asked

"No" the other man answered.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is complete, it's just taking me time to polish the rest of the chapters before posting it.

* * *

It was a busy morning for the detectives; a couple of hours after Nick and Hank's Ripper discovery the Grimm's phone rang.

"Nick?" Rosalee's voice sounded worried on the other side

"Rosalee, is something wrong?" Nick asked

"Do you have time now? I need you to come over to the spice shop" she said

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Nick decided to check out what was wrong. "I'll be there in a few minutes"

Nick heard the hushed voices in the adjacent room as he closed the spice shop door behind him,

"Rosalee?" he called out and Monroe stepped out of the said room.

"good Nick, you're here!" he sighed in relief motioning for his fiend to follow him in the room; the Blutbad held the door for him and when he stepped inside the treatment room, the brown eyes that hunted his dreams and waking hours met his hazel ones.

"You" the Grimm whispered and Rosalee and Monroe looked at him, confused.

"You know her?" Monroe asked

" —No, not really" Nick answered walking towards the bed where the woman was lying down.

"What happened?" Nick asked his friends without taking his eyes off the brown-eyed girl.

"She got cut" Rosalee answered, "I cleaned the wound but it's no ordinary wound; it's made by a ripper's blade"

"We just opened the spice shop this morning when she clambered in clutching her chest; once we saw the blood oozing out of her shirt we knew we had to do something. As we were cleaning her wounds she asked for you, I don't know how she knew your name Nick but she knew" Monroe added

"Who are you?" Nick asked the woman

"I'm like you" she answered much to Nick's surprise. "My name is Azalea" she added. It was obvious that every word she uttered was causing her pain so Rosalee said, "you have to rest, and you two can talk later"

"No" Azalea protested gabbing Nicks hand as he turned to leave, "you need my help" she said gripping Nick's hand as if it was her lifeline.

"Rosalee's right, you have to rest" Nick said seeing her labored breathing and how tired she looked. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her but right now is not the right time; he must let her rest.

"Wait, help him with what?" Monroe asked

"Rippers—I followed them here to Portland" she answered in a labored voice as she tried to get up

"Whoa, you are not going anywhere" Rosalee protested trying to push her back down to bed. "A Blutbad and a Fuchsbau helping a Grimm, why?" Azalea asked looking at one to the other.

"Because we can, because you need help and because if there are rippers running around Portland, Nick needs all the help he can get" Monroe answered, "and we're hoping you won't kill us when you're feeling much better", he added for good measure and he heard the woman give a small chuckle.

"How many rippers?" Nick asked and he found those beautiful brow eyes on him again.

"Five" she answered, "you're friend's right, you need my help; they're after you key"

"Key? What key?" Nick feigned innocence and she smirked at him

"I know who you are Grimm, I know the royal family wouldn't send that many rippers to Portland in one year just to take care of one Grimm—you are a high valued target" she said and she winced in pain as she tried to change position.

"Alright, that's it. You need to rest" Rosalee said shooing the men out of the room, "I'll be right outside if you need me, now take this tea so you can rest" she added helping Azalea drink the concoction.

"Sleep, we'll talk when you wake" Nick uttered squeezing her hand that was holding unto him as she drifted to sleep.

Monroe, Rosalee and Nick slipped out the room, closing the door gently behind them

"What was that?" Monroe asked looking at his friend

"What was what?" Nick asked

That! I never hear you talk Iike that before" the Bludbod answered.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked and Monroe and Rosalee looked at each other with confused looks.

"Nick, you just talked to her in another language. I didn't know you knew how to speak Latin" Rosalee explained.

This surprised Nick, "What? I didn't talk to her in Latin, I don't even know how to speak Latin" the Grimm reiterated.

"You just did a couple of minutes ago" Monroe insisted, "What did you tell her anyways?"

"I told her to sleep" nick answered, Monroe was about to say something else when the Grimm's phone rang

"Burckhardt. Yeah. Ok, I'm on my way" he answered "I have to go"

"You're leaving us with another Grimm we don't know we can trust" Monroe protested.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" the Grimm answered


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you like it so far.

* * *

That night, Nick came back with Hank to the spice shop; he filled his partner in about the Rippers and the Grimm who killed their ripper that morning"

"How is she?" Nick asked when he walked in the shop and saw Monroe hunched over, poring over books in front of him.

"Bad, Rosalee's in there right now treating her wounds but it seems the blade what was used on her was spiked with something, but until we get a sample and figure out what it was, we can't treat her." Monroe answered.

"She's asking for you" Rosalee motioned to Nick as she walked out with a bunch of soiled bandages.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked as he walked into the room

"As crappy as I might look" she answered with a small smile

"So, five rippers huh? I must say, those rippers must be cowering right now" he commented and she gave him a confused look, "Well, you certainly did a number on one of them. Hank and I handled that case this morning and we don't really know how to handle the mess you left" he added.

The woman looked at Nick for a few minutes and when it dawned to her, her lips were shaped into a silent 'oh'

"Exactly" Nick said with a chuckle

Nick proceeded to ask Azalea questions about her, turns out she had been tracking the royal family and the ripper's moves for about a year and a half now and that's how she found out about him. Like nick, she was fairly new at being a Grimm, she said she used to be a nurse until about 3 years ago when her father died and the family business was passed on to her and like Nick, she was an only child.

"That must've been hard, balancing work and being a Grimm?" Nick stated

"You have no idea, I had to deal with patients who are Wesens and when they figure out I'm a Grimm they are more frightened with me dealing with them than their actual disease." She confessed about dealing with the god, the bad and the worse of Wesens, she tried her hardest to deal with them but eventually she had no choice but to 'take care' of the worse ones the Grimm way.

The two talked for almost an hour until Rosalee had to kick Nick out to let Azalea rest. He didn't know exactly what it is with this girl but she made him feel calm and powerful at the same time.

* * *

The next day, Azalea was worse; she has high fever and she was weaker that she can barely talk. That was when Rosalee called Nick and told him he needed to capture one of the rippers and force him to tell them of the antidote or Azalea won't make it through the night. And to Nick's good fortune, he and Hank cornered one of them in an abandoned factory. Of course, getting information from a ripper was never easy and in the end, Nick had to forget about being a cop and just be the Grimm that he was born to be.

Monroe and Rosalee brewed the antidote to its exact specifications in within hours of taking it; Azalea was feeling a lot better. She tried to convince Rosalee and Monroe to let her leave but they won't hear any of it.

"I have to go Nick, there are 3 more rippers out there and god knows what they're planning! I lost 3 days of surveillance and all those data would be hard to catch up" Azalea whined that night when Nick got to the spice shop.

"You're not going anywhere. Not with those wounds still bandaged up" Nick protested.

"But—"

"No buts. If you leave, I'm going with you; you can't exactly fight 3 rippers in your condition" the detective stated blocking her attempts to leave. Azalea was outnumbered 3:1 on this one.

"Fine, but since you won't' let me go, I need to know what the ripper told you a while ago. Aside from the key, why else are they here?" she asked

At this, Nick jumped into telling her about the royal family's plan on killing Captain Renard, the royal who lives in Portland and that aside from one key, they were after two. Azalea looked at him in surprise and her hand reflexively held the chain around her neck; she didn't know that the rippers knew she was following them.

"Why didn't you tell me about your key? Nick asked

"I wasn't sure I could trust you" Azalea replied.

Why's that?"

"Because I learned it the hard way not to trust anybody when it comes to being a Grimm" she said looking away from him

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, you can trust me" Nick stated

Azalea frowned at this, she wanted nothing more than to believe him because in the short time that she was here she felt safer, but then she shook her head and said, "How can I trust someone who's working for a royal?"

Nick was taken aback at her tone and he frowned "I'm not working for him"

"So how do you explain your relationship then?"

"It's more of convenience; he trusts me as much as I trust him. Nothing more" Nick explained, "I'm on your side Azalea, you don't have to believe me just yet but trust me when I say I am your ally"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you like it, so far!

* * *

A few weeks passed and soon Azalea's wounds were almost healed. She stayed with Rosalee throughout her recuperation and she and the Fuchsbau became good friends. In just a short time they had come to trust Azalea and she in turn trusted them. It took a short time for her to get used to their unconventional relationship (A Grimm being friends with Wesens), but it made Azalea feel like she was part of a family again for the first time since her father's death. She got to know everyone—Bud, Monroe, Hank and the ever so famous Juliet, whom Azalea still can't figure out. From what she heard, she used to date Nick until a Hexenbeast took her memory of Nick from her and now she's having a hard time dealing with Nick and asked him not to see her or talk to her ever again, in which he complied but Azalea can tell that Nick was having a hard time dealing with it.

* * *

Days, Weeks and Months passed and Azalea and Nick became closer, spending almost every day or night together as they fight alongside each other solving Wesen –related activities happening around Portland.

"So what's the deal with Juliet?" Azalea asked Rosalee one day

"She's having a hard time dealing with everything, I guess. What with her memory slowly coming back and all but she's still confused mostly about Nick" Azalea's friend replied shrugging "Monroe and I have been telling Nick that maybe it's to for him to move on since Juliet seems to have done so but I think there's still a part of him that's hoping she would wake up one day and realize that she loves him"

"Oh, so he's not over her?" Azalea asked nonchalantly

"I think he's on his way, he just needs that one little push; he's teetering in between moving on and staying" Rosalee answered looking up at her friend with curious eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing" Azalea answered looing away but she knew she was caught

"You like him don't you?" Rosalee asked one eyebrow up in question

"No" Azalea defended but a blush crept up her face and gave her away

Rosalee smiled knowingly, "I mean I don't blame you; after all you two have been quite inseparable since you two met"

"You have to keep it a secret!" Azalea quipped, "and don't' tell Monroe! He has a tendency of telling Nick everything—no offense"

Rosalee laughed, "None taken" she answered and winked at her friend.

As soon as Azalea said Monroe's name though, he came barging into the spice shop door, "tell me what?" he asked her eyes on the two women standing in front of him

"Nothing" his girlfriend said as Rosalee gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

A few days after Rosalee and Azalea's little heart to heart Azalea's phone rang,

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey stranger, how are you?" Nick's voice rang cheerfully on the other side of the line

"Good, and you've been the stranger actually" she smiled

"I know and I'm sorry, work's just been really busy lately and speaking of work, I have a function to attend tonight and unfortunately we need to bring a date as per captain's orders; so I was thinking—maybe you'd want to go with me?" Nick asked uncertainty evident in his voice

"Me? Don't you have other girls to go with?" Azalea asked

"I'm sorry; I thought you would want to go. I guess I was too up front and assumed you would." Nick stated disappointed

"No, no you got me wrong. I would love to go, I was just—I don't know" Azalea corrected

"So you would go with me?" Nick asked unsure

"Yes, I would love to" Azalea answered

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7?" Nick's voice changed to a happier tone

"Sure" Azalea answered and she hung up.

Azalea couldn't believe her luck; she was going out on a date with Nick! She immediately called Rosalee to tell her the news and Rosalee actually confirmed that Nick had called her first and asked if it would be a good idea to ask Azalea out to that function. And Rosalee, knowing her friend's secret crush on the detective gave him a go signal.

As it was short notice, Azalea picked up Rosalee from the spice shop and the two went shopping for a proper dress for Azalea to wear; as it turned out they found the perfect dress for her in a lacy white dress with a thin purple ribbon at the waistline. After shopping, Rosalee helped Azalea get ready and at 7 pm, Nick was standing at Rosalee's door looking dashing in a suit with a bouquet of red roses for his date.

"Hi" Rosalee greeted stepping aside to let him in, "Come in, she'll be down in a minute"

A few minutes later, Azalea walked down the stairs and Nick felt his breath hitch in his throat, "wow, you look beautiful" he stated handing Azalea the flowers

"Thank you and thank you for the flowers they're lovely" she replied "You don't look so bad yourself" she added clutching his offered arm as they made their way to the door

"Have fun, you two!" Rosalee called out as the door closed behind the Grimms


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope you like it, so far!

* * *

Azalea and Nick didn't have much fun at his precinct's function, it was all work for Nick and no play for his date, although Azalea did get a lot of comments and praise of how beautiful she is followed by questions of if she was dating Nick which she answered with "No, we're just friends"

"Well, if you're just friends he wouldn't mind me stealing you from him then?" Captain Renard said offering his hand to Azalea which she took with hesitance only after Nick gave her other hand a reassuring squeeze. "Only for a few moments" the captain added, Azalea looked back at Nick as the royal led her away to the dance floor and saw Nick with a slight frown on his face that was set as stone giving his boss an icy glare. Azalea had been staying with Rosalee for months now and had been helping Nick with his Grimm adventures but the Royal who held her hand now didn't know anything about her. They danced for one song and when it was done, she made her way towards Nick but she held her hand firmly once more not intending to return her to her date just yet, when Nick saw this, he got up from his chair where he watched the captain and his date dance and asked Captain Renard to relinquish Azalea to him for a dance. Renard hesitated for a moment obviously drawn to Azalea but not wanting to make a scene he handed Azalea to Nick.

"What was that about?" Nick asked as he held Azalea close to him

"He was asking me questions about me, where I'm from and stuff and he asked me again if we were dating" Azalea whispered into his ear

"And what did you tell him?" Nick asked curious

"The same thing I've been telling everyone; that we're friends" Azalea answered coolly and at this she felt Nick's hold tighten around her.

"You know, you have to loosen your grip on me; or else people might think I've been lying to hem all night"

"Let them think. I don't care; tonight, you are mine" Nick said in a ferocious tone which took Azalea aback but secretly she relished the comment.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked the detective and he shook his head,

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from" he answered his tone returning to how she knew Nick again.

* * *

After the party, Nick drove Azalea home; he walked her to the door and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down to kiss her which she returned. They stayed like that until the need for air was too strong,

"I need you" was all Nick said and Azalea nodded. Azalea did not know exactly when she had started to harbor feelings for Nick and he had no idea how long she had wanted him; all those days and night spent with him in the trailer researching on every Wesen they encountered and how to subdue them somehow became a part of what she was feeling right now.

They made love the whole night and when the morning came, they bid each other farewell but not before Nick swooped in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My one-shot is longer than I thought!

* * *

Later that week, Nick and Azalea went out again this time on a real date. The two don't understand what's happening really but Rosalee and Monroe was happy for their friends. That is until one morning when Juliet came into the spice shop asking Monroe to let her go to the trailer once more.

She explained that she had been remembering things lately and that she was remembering how she felt about Nick.

"Ugh, are you sure this is right idea?" Monroe asked his girlfriend and Rosalee nodded,

"We have to help her remember, she's our friend too; we'll deal with whatever comes later" Rosalee assured Monroe and they gave their permission for Juliet to visit the trailer.

A few days after Nick and Azalea were out on one of their 'hunting' dates—when they do their jobs as Grimms stalking another no good Wesen when Nick received a call,

"Juliet?" Nick answered, "What? Are you ok?... alright, I'll come over as soon as I can"

"What happened?" Azalea asked hearing only Nick's side of the conversation had her curiosity peaked.

"Juliet's in the hospital, she was attacked when she was about to get into her car this afternoon after work" Nick replied his brow creasing in worry but he was reluctant to say something so it was Azalea who voiced it out,

"Do you want to go visit her?" she asked

"It is ok?" Nick asked, "I wouldn't do it if you're uncomfortable with it"

"She's still our friend even if you two have a history." Azalea said feeling her heart sink a little as she said those words. She knew Nick too well and loved him too much not let him go, she knew that one way or another he would go to her, she only met her once but she and Juliet became friends or at least acquaintances instantly and she did care about him even though she has mixed feelings about her and Nick.

Azalea and Nick went to visit Juliet in the hospital and as soon as Juliet saw Nick she rushed in for a hug which he returned.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked inspecting her head wound

"I'm ok; it's just a little bump" Juliet said, "thank you for coming"

"Not at all" Nick mentioned "By the way, I brought Azalea with me" he said motioning for to come over offering his hand which she gripped as if her life depended on it.

"Oh, hi" Juliet said looking from Nick to Azalea to their clasped hands.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Azalea asked politely

"I'm feeling better, thank you" Juliet answered back

"We just came in to see how you were, have you reported this to the cops?" Nick asked and Juliet shook her head, with that Nick dialed a number and talked to Sgt. Wu about getting Juliet's statement after he hung up a nurse came in to tell them that visiting hours was over and that they needed to leave. Nick and Azalea bid Juliet goodbye,

"Bye, thanks for coming again" Juliet said still looking confusedly at Nick and Azalea.

Monroe got a late call that night with Juliet asking if Nick and Azalea were together; Monroe didn't know how to answer her so he told her the truth he knows,

"I'm not sure if they are seeing each other" Monroe stated feeling the stress as he was put into the spot.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Monroe" was all Juliet said and she hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: We're almost at the end!

* * *

A few days after visiting Juliet in the hospital, Nick and Azalea didn't see much of each other. Azalea was distraught about this and asked Rosalee if she knew what was going on,

"I can't be sure, Nick doesn't really talk to me about this much but I heard Juliet had regained some of her memories of Nick." She told her friend, "I'm sorry" Rosalee added seeing her friend's reaction

"It's ok, I know it was too good to be true" Azalea said offering her friend a sad smile.

"You can't give up yet; tell him what you told me" Rosalee encouraged and Azalea nodded

"I only have one more play left, I hope it's enough" said the Grimm

* * *

One night, Azalea and Nick were out as they celebrated another victory of foiling the royal family's plans, Nick brought up the first time he saw Azalea,

"It was at his bar. I was sitting alone right over there" he said pointing at a bar stool a few yards from them, "and I felt you looking at me; but as soon as I caught your eye you were gone. It was weird too coz when I saw you I felt how familiar you were. It's hard to explain but I felt like I knew you"

Azalea nodded, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick asked when he saw her mood change after mentioning that to her.

"Nick, I have to tell you something" Azalea muttered it was nick's turn to frown not in anger but in worry; she had a tone in her voice that's making him feel uneasy.

"What is it?" he asked.

Azalea hesitated for a moment and Nick took her hand across the table and held it giving her an encouraging look, Azalea took a deep breath and said, "I knew who you were even before we met. I knew your friends, that's why when I was wounded I went straight to the spice shop in hopes of them contacting you and they did. The sense of familiarity you felt when you first saw me, it was because we have met before; not in this life but in the last one. I know this is hard to believe but my family and your family had been fighting this war for centuries and well, my family is blessed with this 'seer' blood. You see, when I was still young I already knew that one day I would have to seek you out to help you, to fight with you and to ensure that the bloodline of the Grimms would not end by the royal family's hand; I tried so hard to stop it, my destiny, your destiny—I tried to fight it but even after after all these years of avoiding it fate has a cruel way of making you go through what she planned for you. I learned that the hard way when my father died and then I heard that your aunt Marie died a few years later, she and my father are very good friends—your entire family and mine actually and well, they made this pact years ago about me and you ending up together and I know I shouldn't even mention this but I think I might have fallen for you"

Nick stopped Azalea when he heard this, "wait what?"

Nick sobered up quickly and he brushed his hand through his hair, he looked at Azalea looking for any indication that she was kidding but the look in her eyes said told him something different.

"Azalea, I can't. I'm sorry I tried but I really can't—"he cried

"I know, and I think that's probably my fault too; the years I've waited to come to you in hopes of fighting our fate, I shouldn't have waited too long, maybe if I didn't I would have won your heart instead of you giving it to someone else"

"I'm sorry" Nick said as he let go of Azalea's hand that he held just a few moments ago.

"Me too" Azalea replied looking down at her hand that she placed on her lap as soon as he let it go.

* * *

The next day, Nick came home from work to find a letter on his bed, it was written in a script that was familiar to him; how many times had he seen Azalea chronicle their adventures in a book as they sat in his aunt's trailer?

Nick's heart palpated as he opened the letter, it read:

"My Dearest Nick,

You deserve more than a letter, but a letter is all I can give right now. By the time you read this, I will be long gone. I want to thank you for everything you and the others had done for me; for the first time in a long time I have felt I belonged somewhere, you and the others have given me a home and a family that I will treasure forever.

You mean everything to me Nick, but alas, I know I cannot compete for your love. I need to leave in order for me to be free of these feelings I have and I cannot do it when I'm around you. I want you to know that those things I told you last night were true, and if I could I would turn back the time and not fight fate; but as I said, destiny has a cruel way of making you pay for the changes you make into her woven fate. Maybe someday, we'll see each other again.

I wish you and Juliet a good life. Take care of yourself for me.

All my love,

Azalea"

Nick clutched the letter to his heart. He blamed himself for Azalea leaving and for hurting her. He didn't mean to hurt her but he couldn't leave Juliet either. In a way, he did love Azalea, a love that cannot compare to Juliet but it was still love.

* * *

A/N: Fun fact! When a guy gives Azalea flowers to a lady, it means "Take care of yourself, for me"


	8. Epilogue

A/N: This is it, I hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome! Thanks!

* * *

Epilogue:

Azalea finished packing her bags and looked at the envelope that contained Nick's letter; she could barely think of what to say and she probably have babbled on her letter but she needed and wanted to get out of Portland as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going yet but she wanted to place as much distance between her broken heart and the man she loves.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalee asked

"I have to" Azalea replied

"But where will you go?" her friend whined

"I have no idea just yet"

"But it's not safe for you to travel with your condition" Rosalee protested

"Rosalee, I'll be fine" Azalea countered absentmindedly rubbing her hand to her still flat belly

"You have to promise to take care of yourself and to let me know where you are and who you're with and what you're doing" Rosalee demanded

"I will, mom" Azalea answered rolling her eyes at her overprotective friend.

"I'm serious! And if you ever find yourself in trouble and you need a place to stay in these places, you give me a call and I will have someone pick you up" Rosalee mentioned giving her friend a piece of paper with a list of names and numbers

"What are these?" the Grimm asked

"Those are a list of family in different places, guard it with your life" Rosalee answered giving her friend a stern look

Azalea smiled and gave her friend a hug, "thank you"

"And if you find yourself in Portland you make sure to give me a call?" the Fuchsbau demanded yet again

"I will; I will miss you" Azalea stated wiping a stray tear

"I will miss you too. Make sure you take care of yourself and the baby, ok? Call me every night" Rosalee said wiping her tears away too. "Are you sure you don't want Nick to know?" she added and Azalea shook her head.

"I don't want to complicate his life any longer. Maybe this was the reason I met him, the reason why fate pushed me so hard to meet him. The prophecy did say that it will be him and I who will make sure that the Grimm bloodline does not fall" Azalea said as her hand came up to brush her stomach once more.


End file.
